


Here comes the sun

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Multi, Post-Canon, Team as Family, each chapter is a drabble, unbetaed we die like women, what s8? there was no s8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on a reality where everyone gets to live and actually be happy.





	1. where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> u can pry sheith and allurance out of my cold dead hands

Peace feels different to each former Paladin, their current reality forming itself around them, bringing back dreams and wishes and desires left aside for the war. The entire universe shifts onwards, slowly, begins rebuilding ruined civilizations and ruined planets from the ground up. 

 

None of the Paladins quite settle: except for the newly crowned Queen of New Altea and her loving Prince-consort. After all the trauma Allura has experienced, she radiates peace now, speaking to her people, her hand on her belly, first baby on the way. Lance settles into his new diplomatic role with surprising ease, sternly directed by his new wife, eager to make the universe better. 

 

They’re the ones who suggest the weekly dinners, just for the Paladins and their closest ones. 

 

While the statues of the Lions are still being constructed, they still decide to have their weekly dinners by their feet. The Lions protected them and saved them through numerous battles and long years, the Lions bonded them together, forever as friends and as family. They sacrificed themselves for all of reality and it feels only right to remember them. 

 

New Altea blooms all around the Paladins as they settle for this week’s dinner, eagerly chatting or smiling quietly to themselves. Kosmo whines and pushes his nose between Shiro and Keith, licks both of their hands after getting the scratches he wants. 

 

“Oh man, I completely forgot -” Hunk huffs as he sits down, frowning at the display of food, lovingly created by him for his beloved family. “What do you want to drink, Allura? Just water?” He makes to get up, but Lance makes a face at him. 

“Come on, buddy, you’ve worked yourself ragged again for our sake. Sit down. I have water for my queen,” Lance grins and serves it to said queen who pecks him on the cheek in thanks. 

 

Hunk huffs again. “You’re making me look bad here.” But he bumps fists with Lance. 

 

Pidge has already dug in, cheeks filled with steak. She halfheartedly drops a piece for Kosmo who is now big enough for her to ride. He still thinks he’s a lapdog. 

 

“Don’t spoil my wolf,” Keith murmurs. He’s grown his hair out even more than before and now it curls in a braid around his neck. It suits his new position as the Galra ambassador, zooming between Daibazaal and Earth and wherever his Blades are needed. Thankfully his mother and Kolivan have taken the brunt of the Blade-work for themselves, even now helping with the rebuilding of Olkarion. 

 

This means Keith can do this each week: be with his other family and most importantly, be with his husband. 

 

Shiro’s the busiest out of all of them, being the Earth Ambassador and the Admiral for the Atlas, now Earth-bound and the central hub for most alien communications. Nothing stops him from making time for this: easy chatter and comfort, Keith’s hand in his and the delicious smell of Hunk’s cooking in his nose. 

“Kosmo is plenty spoiled already,” Shiro remarks softly and cuts himself a piece of the steak. Kosmo nudges Shiro with his cold nose but Shiro gently pushes him away. 

 

Keith sneaks him a piece of steak and shrugs, doesn’t play innocent when glared at by Pidge. In contrast to him, she had cut her own hair short, ditched the glasses and taken to wearing a mis-matched mixture of dresses and shorts and hoodies. 

 

“So anyways, guys,” Lance starts. “I wanted to share with you guys the new project Allura and I have been thinking of. Well, Coran was the first one to suggest and I went: well, Coran, my buddy, dearest father-in-law, that’s a fantastic idea!” 

 

Allura smiles. She’s let her hair down. Her eyes flicker towards the statue of Blue, still unfinished like the rest of them but the Lion’s face is visible, one gleaming eye gazing down at them. 

 

Shiro and Keith share a look. Kosmo places his snout on the table and begins to wag his tail. 

 

Hunk grins. “They’ve roped me into it too. And I know we shouldn’t talk business right now, but - “ He spreads his arms. 

 

“We’ve been meaning to talk to you too, Shiro, Keith,” Allura says. “Officially and non-officially. We wish to start a scholarship program between New Altea and Earth. To help Altean children, the few that currently are and the ones that will become, acclimate themselves to our new universe. As well as help human children do the same.” She rubs her stomach, sweetly rounded under her pearly white dress. “I know you are busy with your Blade work, Keith, and you with yours, Shiro, but I think this would do you both good. After all, you’re going to be this little one’s godfathers.” Her cheeks darken. 

 

Shiro and Keith share another look and a secret smile. 

 

Allura glances at Pidge and Hunk and her smile widens. “So are you. Godparents.”

 

Lance wraps his arm around Allura’s shoulder and pecks her temple, his eyes softer than they’ve ever been. “This kiddo is going to be the most protected, loved one in the universe,” he murmurs. He dips his fork into the steak and the sauce and dangles a bit in front of her. 

Allura rolls her eyes, utterly fond, and takes it. 

 

“Aww,” Pidge says. “You guys are gross.” 

 

Keith wiggles his eyebrows at Shiro who bites back a snort and leans to kiss Keith right on his smiling lips.

 

Pidge tosses a juniberry at them but it misses and is caught in a flash by an eager Kosmo. They laugh, they continue to dig into the delicacies Hunk had laid out in front of them. 

The evening of New Altea slowly takes over the day around them, the lights spread out in the Lions’ feet begin to glow softly. The work on the statue would continue in the early hours of the morning but for now, only the Paladins reside there, wrapped in the warmth of their closeness, sharing jokes and little tidbits of their current lives. Pidge excitedly shows them the robotics she has been working on with her family, Hunk shares a story of a conflict he helped clear between the Kalerians and a faction of the Galra. Keith tells them of a mission he did on the newly appeared Daibazaal, standing side by side with his mother and Kolivan, happy to be working for the good of the universe once more. At that, Shiro nuzzles against his temple. 

“So proud of you, baby.”

Keith nuzzles back. “Says you, mister Earth Ambassador.” 

Shiro snorts and doesn’t move his hand from Keith’s shoulder. 

 

Kosmo snags under juniberry that Pidge throws. “You guys are gross,” she says. “I can’t deal with all these lov - hey!” Her laughter bursts like a firecracker, as fierce as the rest of her. She doesn’t even bother to dodge the piece of cheese Lance tosses at her. 

 

“You little,” Lance laughs when Pidge tosses a piece of her food at him too. 

 

Hunk groans. “Guys - “

 

Shiro reaches to pat Hunk on the back. “We appreciate and love you to bits, buddy.” The corner of Shiro’s mouth twitches. He grabs one of the little juniberry-pies, so meticulously made and slams it on Hunk’s cheek.

 

“You - !” Hunk gasps, tongue flicking out to taste a bit of juniberry-jam. He grabs his own juniberry-pie and moves to toss it at Shiro but Keith moves lightning-fast, taking the hit. 

 

The food fight breaks out, Lance’s guffaws interrupted by Shiro’s chuckles, Hunk’s giggles, Allura getting competitive and hiding behind a chair, clutching her pregnant belly. Kosmo participates the most, delighted to be playing with his friends. His barks are like flashes of little thunder, he uses his teleporting ability to unfair heights.

 

What was a lavish, lovely dinner is soon a mess, all the Paladins piled against the table, chuckling and giggling, grabbing for the remnants of their dinner. As Shiro and Hunk are the biggest, it’s their arms that wrap around their more slender companions. Kosmo snuggles to them too, licking off remnants of food from their soiled clothes and flops down on his back, eager for the scratches. 

 

Keith sighs deeply and runs his fingers through Kosmo’s long fur. 

“Guys…” he clears his throat. “Mom asked me to ask you guys - “ he still isn’t used to smiling this much. He looks at all of them, his family, his brothers and sisters in arms. “You guys know Kolivan and mom have been - sort of - you know.” 

 

“Do we ever,” Pidge says. She’s smaller than Kosmo like this, especially like this. But he’s happily drooling onto the ground as she pats his belly. 

 

Shiro kisses Keith’s jaw. 

 

Keith kisses him back. “They’re getting married.” He strokes Kosmo’s soft snout and laughs at the touch of Kosmo’s wet tongue. “They want a small ceremony, Galra things… and they want you all there.” 

 

“Aw, that is very sweet,” Allura says. “Of course we will be there. Just send us the details.” 

 

Lance snickers. “Will you have to call Kolivan dad - “ Allura pinches his cheek, hard. He squeaks and rubs it, pouts at her. “It’s funny.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “No, I don’t. Mom will love dad forever but for her, forever is a long time. And Kolivan is trustworthy.” He kisses Kosmo’s snout and he lets out a soft huff and vanishes, only to appear next to the table, eager to indulge. While Shiro goes to stop him, Hunk agrees to come, blushes when he mentions that he could get Shay to come too. Pidge promises to bring her family. 

 

“I will be nice,” Keith says. “We’ve already had two weddings. And it’s my mom.” 

 

He leans against Shiro when Shiro returns, turns to give Kosmo a kiss when he sits down next to them, as big as a small horse. 

 

“Your mom’s a badass,” Pidge says. “Kolivan seems as fun as a brick wall though.” She sees the look Allura gives her and she snorts. “Do you guys remember that interview the MFEs did with him - does he have a sense of humour?” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes fondly. “I’m sure he does. They’re cute together.” He stands up and stretches, the others follow in tow. “Anyways-” 

 

“Time for shower and sleep?” Allura suggests and kisses Lance in thanks when he helps her up. “We’ll have the promised movie night tomorrow. Coran and some of his, um, advisors have been downloading a lot of interesting films for us to watch. Also Hunk, you are not allowed in the kitchen tomorrow.” 

 

“Aw.” Hunk pouts. He pats them all on their shoulders, gives Allura a careful little hug. “Should we… clean this up though?” 

 

“Nah, we can do it tomorrow,” Lance says. He glances behind them, the unfinished Lions staring at them, a pale imitation of what was.  “I’m sure the old girls don’t mind.” He wraps his arm around his wife’s waist. 

 

“Well, you had Red longer than me,” Keith murmurs and wraps his arm Shiro’s shoulders and squeezes. 

 

Together they walk towards the castle, nudging each other, steps slow and measured. The stars begin to blink above them, forever calling for them, forever their own.


	2. my universe - sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husbands cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever stop drawing/writing cuddly sheith? the answer is no
> 
> reminder that every single chapter of this can be read as a standalone: which is why i'm putting the ship names up there too

The suns are stars and the stars are suns - but there is only one sun for Earth. Its rays are tickling the pair of husbands cuddling on the couch of their cozy little house, making Keith squint and bury his face into Shiro’s shoulder. They’re in the middle of lazy conversations, more or less serious. Keith has thrown his legs over Shiro’s and his arm around Shiro’s shoulders.

 

“Don’t you still think two houses for just the two of us is a little…” Shiro may be well into his thirties and may have muscles thicker than Keith can ever dream of getting, but he manages cute way better than Keith ever does. The little frown between Shiro’s thick brows brings a smile to Keith’s face. 

 

He rubs it with his thumb. “Three if you count my shack.” 

 

Shiro groans. “I guess we really are famous.” He rubs the back of his neck and draws Keith against him, sighs into Keith’s hair. “And the Altean house is really nice. We could turn part of it into an atelier.”

 

Keith sighs too and rubs Shiro wherever he can reach, slips his hands under Shiro’s soft shirt. “That would be nice. I’ve been drawing again.” 

 

“I noticed.” Shiro strokes Keith’s hair, slides his fingers through silky strands and breathes in the knowledge that years later, this is Shiro’s happy ending. And Keith’s. This is them now, here together, drowsy in the midday sun. Shiro rubs his cheek against Keith and makes him laugh. “I just feel like there is too much space for just the two of us, you know? Not that either of our houses is that big but still.”

 

Keith huffs and flicks Shiro’s nipple. Shiro twitches. “Allura and Lance have a palace, you know,” Keith murmurs and shifts and squirms into a better position, straddling his husband. “Have you been worrying about this? I think it’s nice that we have sort of, home bases wherever we go.” Keith presses their foreheads together. “Not that my home is anywhere else but with you.”

 

Shiro melts into the kiss they share, wraps Keith in his arms tighter and tighter and tighter and feels a little dumb. All he wants in the entire universe is this: his fierce Keith with him, in his arms, smiling against his lips and calling Shiro his home.

 

“Besides - “Shiro murmurs between soft kisses as he lets himself be guided horizontal. Keith tugs up his shirt and kisses his stomach. “Don’t you think Black’s statue stares right through the window in our Altean house?”

 

Keith stills, lips hovering above Shiro’s belly button. 

 

Shiro blushes. “J-just, I -” 

 

Keith’s laughter bursts out, the rarest, most precious sound in the whole wide world. Keith buries his face into Shiro’s stomach, wraps his arms around his man and laughs laughs laughs. Shiro groans, mouth twitching. “Baby, please - “ he reaches for his baby and tries to tug him up to shut him up, but Keith begins to giggle. 

 

“You’re too cute, Takashi,” Keith whispers and kisses his stomach, bare shoulders trembling. Keith pulls Shiro’s hand to his hair. “Only you make me laugh like this.” 

 

Then Keith moves lower. 

 

Shiro closes his eyes. 

 

It’s still true though. Black’s statue is the largest of the Lion statues, her face aimed at the Shirogane house. Even far away, Shiro can almost feel her overwhelming presence and approving gaze. She might be long gone, but Shiro and Keith had both been her Paladins. Shiro likes to think she would approve. 

 

Then Keith wraps his hand and his lips around Shiro and Shiro thinks nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos comments etc is appreciated <3 come shout about sheith with me on twitter (allodole)


	3. are you from space because your butt is out of this world - veracxa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa feels a little underrepresented in this budding relationship. She tries her best. Veronica likes her anyway.

Acxa had been born into a war. She had been grown into armour, into weapons and into hate: all that is not Galra shall perish. She had only known anger, she had only known the distance between her and the rest of the universe and somehow, she had found herself swaying.

 

Is this right? She had asked herself when whole worlds had burned under Galra rule.

Is this the way things should be? She had asked herself when the Galra had lost themselves into their overpowering emperor and his witch - never her emperor, never her witch. The empire was never hers. 

 

Acxa had only ever known the way of the Galra, only ever known the crafty ways of Lotor, leading him to a path where neither she or her fellow generals could follow him. The others might have wanted to, but Acxa had began to see differently. 

 

She had been born into war but war is not all she is. Peace is what she has found and what she now craves. She still finds her hands straying towards her armour pieces or her weapons - she is a weapon herself, is she not? - and thinking it is another day of battle, only to remember it is not so.

 

She is Acxa and she is a warrior with a different future. 

 

She can call herself a Blade now, a part of a Coalition, of alliances far and wide. She can call herself a - oh, she can’t even think of it now without feeling flustered. 

 

Veronica, this woman of Earth, warrior protecting her homeworld, had come to Acxa during the last stages of their war. She had cornered Acxa in one of the training areas in the Garrison and told her that she would love to buy Acxa a drink. 

 

Acxa isn’t used to this, to positive attention and wonders how easily her friends, former villains navigate their love affair and how easily the Paladins form friendships and relationships. Acxa had been accused of being in love herself before but it hadn’t been true before. She hadn’t known. Love had been war, before. 

 

But now? 

 

Oh, Veronica. She makes Acxa laugh. She brings a smile to Acxa’s face that never used to be there before. Veronica flusters her, confuses her but Acxa is addicted. 

 

So she asks around: the Paladin Lance, now prince-consort of New Altea, is mortified at first at his sister having better “game” than him. Acxa doesn’t quite understand what “game” is but figures it’s another Earth thing. Then Lance laughs and tells her a bunch of things  that make little sense and make Acxa squirm. Next, Acxa goes to Keith, her leader in the Blades, Keith whose shoulders have relaxed and whose smiles have gone softer ever since his marriage to Admiral Shirogane and the end of the war. Keith has no real answers for her, as his only romance had ever been Shiro. Acxa goes to Allura and leaves with a head full of starbursts and an ache in her chest for Veronica.

 

There are the old Galran ways of courting but Acxa is no fan of the old Galran ways. Old Galra no longer exists, after all, the new Daibazaal like a baby taking its first steps, the old Galran culture all but destroyed in thousands of years of war. 

 

So all Acxa has is this: a flower in her hands and a soft dress that leaves her feeling naked on herself. It’s the colour of the sky at night, few twinkling stars sprinkled here and there. Her cheeks are warm. It’s Veronica’s door in front of her, closed for the night. Is Veronica even there? Is this a fool’s errand? 

 

Acxa swallows. She presses the flower to her chest and lifts her hand to knock. 

 

“O- oh! Hey, you!” 

 

Acxa’s gaze snaps to the side, to meet the sweet smile of her heart’s chosen. Veronica is clearly coming from training, as she’s sweaty and dressed in her training gear. She saunters closer. 

“Hey.” 

Acxa stands ramrod straight. “Hello.”

 

Veronica stops an arm’s length away. “Honestly, I thought we’re friends already. Can you relax? You don’t need to be nervous around me.” She bites her lip, her gaze slipping up and down Acxa, returning to her eyes. Acxa may be taller but now she feels like she isn’t. 

 

“Yet I am. You - you make me nervous.” She’s crushing the flower. She twitches when Veronica takes it from her, gently brushes Acxa’s fingers. 

 

“Oh no, gorgeous, we can’t have that,” Veronica purrs and how - how does she do it? How the hell does she do it? It’s so easy for her, the slow roll of her voice, those words, that pet name. She sniffs the flower and smiles. “Thank you. Come in? You look lovely.” 

 

Acxa knows she is wearing next to nothing but she still wants to strip: she is hot, perspiration gathering on her lavender skin. She follows Veronica in, her sort-of-mate, her hopefully future mate. Veronica begins to strip her sweaty clothes and Acxa looks, takes her fill. 

 

Veronica winks.

 

Acxa’s lips part. “You have a lot of scars,” she says. 

 

Veronica shrugs and saunters to her bathroom, completely naked, even her glasses neatly tucked away on her little wardrobe. “So do you, angelface!” 

 

“A-angel - “ Acxa’s jaw tightens. She follows Veronica to the bathroom, follows the sound of the shower. 

 

Veronica’s dark eyes glimmer with mirth. “Join me?” 

 

Acxa shakes her head but leans against the door. 

 

Veronica’s laughter is dark and honey and silk, all brushing against Acxa until she’s shivering. She steps into the small shower with Veronica, ignores the water falling on her dress and pressing it against her skin. 

 

“You are truly out of this world, space angel,” Veronica lifts her eyebrows. She carefully trails her fingers up Acxa’s arm to her cheek. 

“I don’t know Earth but I wish to know you,” Acxa says, wrapping her lover in her arms. 

“I like to think we’ve kissed and cuddled and talked to know each other already,” Veronica says back but she’s grinning. She cups Acxa’s face and presses herself against Acxa. “Now get those otherworldly lips on mine and let’s get to - “ 

 

Whatever she was going to say, Acxa is not about to listen. Acxa wants to ask. She may be still clumsy at this act of kissing but Veronica leads her and Acxa lets herself be lead, be swept away by whirlwind Veronica.


End file.
